Cherry Blossom: Bleach
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Bleach X Naruto Crossover! A new captain catches Kuchiki Byakuya's attention. "Byakuya, I think this is the start of something beautiful." -ByaSaku


**I am so so so sorry for not updating memories yet~~ my flash drive went cookoo and erased all my files, memories included. So I need to start over which may take awhile… so until then, I'll entertain you with these one shots of sakura paired with either Bleach characters(guys).**

**Oh and for this story, its after the Arrancer Arc, meaning no Aizen, Kaname or Gin.**

**Forgive me for any mistakes i have made!**

**Disclamer: I do not own naruto or bleach**

**=.=**

**Cherry Blossom**

**(ByaSaku)**

**=.=**

It was a fine day in Soul Society. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the shinigami were relaxing… until a meeting was called that is.

"Come on old man Yama, can we just get this started?" Captain of the 8th Division, Shunsui Kyouraku asked looking bored.

Al captains and lieutenants inwardly agreed with Shunsui. Renji, Rangiku and Yachiru looked close to falling asleep. Jushiro had already fallen asleep and Soi Fon and Sasakibe looked agitated by something while Retsu looked excited, as if she knew the whole reason for the meeting. Toshiro and Byakuya simply closed their eyes ignoring everything and everyone.

"Patience, Shunsui." So-taichou Yamamoto Genryusei said. "The reason for this meeting will arrive here soon."

As if on cue, three defined and confident knocks sounded through the room. Yamamoto let a proud smile grace his lips, confusing the captains and lieutenants except Retsu, Soi Fon and Sasakibe.

"You may come in." Yamamoto said, causing Jushiro to awake from his slumber.

The door slid open and Byakuya and almost all male in the room felt their heart skip a beat.

At the door stood a pink haired girl who looked no older than 20 in a standard shinigami uniform only with a pink obi around her waist and a white haori that covered her fingers, leaving only a glimpse of frail hands. She had a silver chain hanging around her neck and disappearing into her clothes between her breasts. Her form was slim and slender one, giving most the impression that she could barely raise a sword. She had deep emerald eyes that contrasted with her creamy white skin and pink hair. Her lips were lifted in a small, shy and hesitant smile as her gaze swept through the room. They lingered on the 6th Division captain for a second longer before directing them to the head of the room.

The girl let out a smile that blinded everyone and sent blushes through out the room. She bowed respectfully before straightening.

"I'm sorry for my delay. I was interrupted in my journey by some hollows in the 67th District." She paused and her eyes softened. "It's good to see you again Shigekuni-ojisama."

Every shinigami in the room except said 'ojisama', Soi Fon, Saskibe and Retsu widened their eyes.

"Ojisama?!" Jushiro and Shunsui exclaimed.

The girl giggled slightly as Yamamoto inwardly sighed. He knew the look on Shunsui's face when his granddaughter came in… and lets just say he didn't like it one bit. He cleared his throat before motioning for the girl to come closer.

The pink haired girl smiled and walked towards the captain, stopping along the way to give Retsu a hug, a wink at Saskibe and a smirk at Soi Fon. She reached Yamamoto and embraced her grandfather before releasing him and facing the confused shinigami. Yamamoto cleared his throat again before addressing the shocked captains and lieutenants.

"May I introduce the new captain for the 3rd Division, replacing Ichimaru Gin, my granddaughter Yamamoto Haruno Sakura."

With that, Sakura bowed and smiled sweetly at all of them. "Nice to meet everyone. Please, call me Sakura."

=.=

"Man… that was weird…" Renji complained as he and Byakuya headed towards the 6th Division headquarters and barracks.

Byakuya stayed quiet as he silently went through a mental check list for today.

'_Paperwork, tea, meeting, tea, paperwork, lunch, paperwork--'_

'_**You seriously need to get a life'**_

'_No. _You _need to get a life.'_

'_**How bout I give you something fun to ponder about?'**_

'_Oh?'_

'_**The new 3**__**rd**__** Division Captain, Sakura, can talk to us.'**_

'_Who on earth is us?'_

'_**Us as in all Zanpak-tos''**_

Byakuya stopped in his tracks. Sakura could communicate with his and all the other shinigami zanpakto? Renji looked at him skeptically.

"Taichou?"

"Nothing." He mumbled before turning to Renji. "Has Zabimaru been talking to you?"

Renji seemed confused until his conversation with his Zanpak-to after the meeting hit him. His eyes narrowed.

"About Sakura-taichou? Yes." Renji said.

"What has he told you?" Byakuya asked.

"That she could speak to other Zanpak-to. He doesn't know bout the others, but he's happy he has someone other than me to bug now." Renji said sighing.

Byakuya nodded and continued their way until a hell butterfly summoned Renji, leaving Byakuya to his thoughts about the new pink haired captain.

'_Is it even possible?'_

'_**I am speaking with her right now.'**_

'_You are?'_

'_**She's at the cherry blossom garden if you wish to question her.'**_

Byakuya turned right, fully intent on getting answers from Sakura about her ability to speak to other Zanpak-to. Finally reaching the garden, he stopped in his tracks. Under the largest cherry blossom tree, stood Sakura dancing gracefully, the petals flowing around her form simultaneously. The wind lifted her hair, blowing her sweet scent to the bewildered captain.

'…_**She got you good.' **_Senbonzakura snickered.

'_Quiet Senbonzakura.'_

She finally stopped and turned her attention and smile to Byakuya, making his heart lift.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-san." She said.

Byakuya simply nodded. "Yama-" Byakuya was cut off by Sakura placing her finger to his lips.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Sakura retrieved her hand and placed her finger to her lips and smiled. "It's Sa-ku-ra." She said winking.

Byakuya felt heat gathering in his cheeks but thankfully managed to force it down. He narrowed his eyes, not quite glaring but still looked a bit pissed.

"How is it you are able to talk to other Zanpak-to so freely?" He questioned.

At this, Sakura giggled. "It's one of my abilities. I've always been able to talk to other Zanpak-to ever since I came to Soul Society." She smiled. "Now that I've answered your question, come join me for some tea?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

Byakuya slowly nodded, momentarily forgetting the paperwork he still had to do. The two walked in silence to the 3rd Division Headquarters and Barracks. All the way, Byakuya could see her tense shoulders and slight fidgeting.

Sakura lead the way to the office where Izuru Kira greeted them.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Sakura-taichou." Kira greeted with a slight smile. "He stood up from the paperwork and excused himself, saying he wanted to get some training with Momo.

Once left alone, they sat in a rather awkward silence for a few minutes. Not able to take the uncomfortable silence, Sakura broke it.

"I'm sorta nervous." She said and Byakuya slightly raised an eyebrow. Sakura smiled at him. "Senbonozakura tells me you're good at giving advice? I never really graduated properly from the Academy."

'…_What did you say to her?'_

'…_**Some things…'**_

'_Lies perhaps?'_

'…_**Maybe…'**_

'_I will deal with you later.'_

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Hn?"

"You were spacing out."

"…"

"Senbonzakura?"

"…Aa…"

Sakura giggled and took a sip of her tea as she observed the captain seated across from her. He was definitely handsome. And he was head to the Kichiki clan. She smiled sadly. He reminded her of her past lover from when she was traveling.

"Kuchiki-san?" She called out. Byakuya lifted his head, giving her his attention.

Sakura stood and walked towards the shoji doors. She opened it and felt the breeze as the wind carried the cherry blossom petals into the room. Byakuya's eyes followed her every move. She turned back to him with a soft, heart-breaking smile. For a second, Byakuya thought he saw Kuchiki Hisana but blinked and saw Sakura instead. His eyes softened. He knew the look in her eyes too well. He was sure he reminded her of someone.

"You remind me of Hisana." He found himself speak.

Sakura blinked a few times before smiling again. "And you remind me of Itachi." She said and turned towards the cherry blossom tree. "Do you like cherry blossom trees?" She asked.

Byakuya stood and joined her at the door, enjoying the feel of warmth she gave out. He nodded his head.

"Do you still remember her often?" She asked.

Knowing she was speaking of Hisana, he nodded. "Do you think of him?"

"There hasn't been a single day I never thought of him."

"She loved the cherry blossoms in bloom."

"Funny. So did he. He said he fell in love with me because my hair resembled the flowers."

"It does."

Sakura giggled and turned to him. "Perhaps we could watch them together? Itachi used to love watching them in moonlight."

"So did Hisana."

She smiled and he smiled back slightly. "Byakuya, I think this a start of something beautiful."

"So do I, Sakura."

=.=

**Cheesy I know. But what the heck, at least it gives you something to read right? I'll probably post something tomorrow if I have the time. Another one-shot though. I need to recollect what I wrote on memories before I write them back. **

**Finally finished exams by the way, so if anyone who is facing exams or have already done it, good luck in facing exams and getting good results!**

**So, if you have any pairing request, do tell me. I only do Saku x (insert any guy name from Bleach/Naruto) though. I just can't seem to write anything other than stories that involve Sakura.**

**Reviews are appreciated! You'd better review or I'll send Itachi and Kenpachi after you! Haha! **

**~easily1994addicted**


End file.
